


Asphodels for your thoughts

by sheepcloud



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, OR IS IT, Persona 5 Spoilers, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, emetephobia warning, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepcloud/pseuds/sheepcloud
Summary: Slowly he pulled his hand away, and to his utter horror, combined flower petals filled his vision. The flora’s colourful hue filled his eyes, covered his hands and his counter, and he groaned.“Not again…”





	Asphodels for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to take a break from my other fic to write this idea i had while calling with my friend. it's not as good as i wanted it to be but i hope it's enjoyable nonetheless!!

The sound of retching filled the air as he held himself over his bathroom sink, hand pressed up against his mouth. Goro squeezed his eyes shut as he groaned, feeling a spill past his hand and splatter on his sink surface. Slowly he pulled his hand away, and to his utter horror, combined flower petals filled his vision. The flora’s colourful hue filled his eyes, covered his hands and his counter, and he groaned.

“Not again…” the brunet said softly, voice weak from his previous coughing. Burgundy coloured eyes travelled from his hands up to the mirror, and although the image before him was recognizable, a white petal clung to the corner of his lips. Goro wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sighed, leaning his head forward.

_When had this all started?_

Thinking back to it, it was perhaps the first time he saw him at LeBlanc. Goro had been sipping on his cup of coffee, hands cradling the mug so gently. It was raining that day, a light patter against the glass door entrance was a constant reminder.

Sojiro caught him staring out the door, and set a plate before him, nearly startling him out of his seat. He looked down at the plate placed before him, rice topped with curry and steamed vegetables. Goro watched as the light stream of air wafted off the dish, and he looked at Sojiro with a questioning gaze.

“I accidentally made some extra,” the older man said as he scratched the back of his head, “so here. It’s on the house, plus you look so light I’m afraid if I let you leave without something in your stomach you might topple over in the wind.” Sojiro then turned back to do what he had previously, leaving Goro to stare at his back wide eye’d.

The scent of homemade curry filled his senses and with a ginger smile, he put his mug back on the counter and straightened himself up. “Thank you for the meal.” Goro said with his hands clasped, barely noticing the half smile Sojiro had tossed his way. He had heard stories about eating meals with other people, and how it supposedly made the atmosphere better. Although the taste was good, Goro found himself grimacing as each bite settled within his stomach.

He hadn’t a single memory of eating a meal cooked by anyone but a faceless chef, or was a simple cup of instant noodles. Yet Goro found himself smiling as he soon scraped the plate clean, putting his fork down. Calmly he grabbed his mug of coffee once again, taking a drink of the already cooled liquid.

As the coffee washed over his tongue, neatly complementing the curry, the bell jingled as the front door was opened. His eyes jerked to the source of the sound, and he found himself smiling. Akira Kurusu only stood there, rigid and straight as he so obviously took in Goro’s presence. The boy waved, a smile plastered on his face. “Welcome home.” he said teasingly.

Akira opened his mouth and then closed it immediately, his expression behind his glasses bewildered. Then he smiled. “Honey, I’m home.” he shot back in a similar, joking tone.

Goro leaned his head on his hand, elbow propped up on the counter. “You’re back awfully late.” he replied, taking to a more serious voice now. He had planned on seeing him before he had to go to the office, but with one look at the clock, he could tell he was definitely running late now. _Ah well… can’t be helped now._

The scruffy-looking teen sauntered past him, taking a seat right next to him. Sojiro clicked his tongue as a black cat wiggled out of Akira’s bag, running up the stairs in the back. “I was out with friends, I didn’t know you had control over my every movement.” Akira smirked, to which Goro chuckled and shook his head.

“Goodness no! We barely know each other. I’m simply upset because I had stopped by before I had to head to the office, but now it’s so late… Miss Sae is probably wondering where I am.” he said, pulling his phone out to look at the time once again, eyes downcast slightly. It bothered him when he felt disappointment bloom in the pit of his stomach.

Akira didn’t say much in return, he only shook his head. “If you stop by again tomorrow we might be able to hang out.” he said softly, turning his gaze towards Goro.

He wasn’t quite sure why but suddenly he felt ill, Goro’s free hand flew up to his face as he choked. Akira blinked, flinching backwards when Goro stood up abruptly. “Hey-- are you okay?” Akira asked shakily, but Goro dropped his phone in his hurry to step around Akira, rushing towards the bathroom in the back of the store.

Goro slammed the door shut with such a force he could hear the pictures on the other side threaten to topple over. Without much grace, he fell to his knees over the toilet and began to retch. Nearly all that came up was saliva and… flower petals? He groaned and sat back, eyes barely registering the colorful sight before him.

However once his eyes settled on the cocktail of colors, he gasped. It was all over his jacket and the surface before him, but instead of… whatever he thought was going to come up, instead flowers took its place. Goro felt his shoulders tremble as his throat clenched, threatening to push him back over once more. _What’s going on…? What the_ hell _is going on?_

The teen put his clean hand to his forehead, and laughed anxiously. Goro ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of the possibilities of what was going on. _A dream?_

There was a knock at the door that startled him out of his thoughts. “Akechi? Hey, are you alright? You looked pretty pale, did you just throw up?” Akira called from the other side of the door, and Goro’s eyes shot towards the door knob. He stood up quickly and held onto the door knob, preventing Akira from opening the door. “Hey! Open the door, please.”

“I-I’m fine, don’t worry about it! I just felt… slightly nauseous is all.” Goro said as he leaned against the door, breathing quietly. He watched as Akira’s shadow stepped back, hearing Sojiro’s muffled voice speak his name. The teen had shrugged off his school jacket, folding it up. Luckily he had no real use for the blazer, the warm season was definitely upon them.

He made sure to get rid of all evidence of what had transpired, and once he was sure it was adequate enough he opened the bathroom door again. Akira was back, holding his stuff. Goro blinked at Akira, who sheepishly held out his belongings. “Here, if you're not feeling well you should take the day off to go rest.” Akira mumbled as Goro took his things slowly. “Oh, and… here's your phone.” he handed his phone over as well, and Goro felt, for a brief moment, that Akira’s hands were shaking.

“Thank you… I’m sorry. Ah, Sakura-san, I should probably pay before I leave.” Goro had pushed past Akira, already reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

Sojiro pulled his cigarette from his mouth and shook his head. “Just go home, kid, don't worry about it tonight.”

The brunet blinked and lowered his head. “Alright… thanks, both of you, I really do appreciate the hospitality LeBlanc shows.” Goro said, bowing slightly. The older man behind the counter sighed and shook his head, nodding towards Akira.

The other boy moved to touch Goro’s shoulder gingerly, and Goro could not stop his body from flinching slightly. “I’m gonna walk you to the station, ok? It’s pouring outside and you look really pale.” Goro nodded slowly, already well aware that Akira wasn't going to take no for an answer.

“Right, thank you-- again.”

* * *

After Akira had practically forced him to take the right train to his house, the teen detective sighed as he opened the door to his empty apartment.

Tossing his dirty school blazer to the side, he fell unceremoniously onto his bed. Goro stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, the distant sounds of the city falling over his ears as he closed his eyes briefly.

Reaching over to his nightstand he grabbed his phone that he had thrown, a specific idea in mind.

The internet was a surprisingly knowledgeable place, Goro admitted. A quick search online had revealed the answers he needed once he realized _this was indeed not a dream_. Goro scrolled through the articles, eyes lazily skimming the words.

 _Flower, unrequited love, retching-- wait, unrequited love?_ Goro scanned the page once again, his stomach dropping. _Unrequited love? I don't have feelings like that for anyone!_

Even as he thought that, a familiar glasses filled face crossed his mind. The boys smile, the soft way he spoke, his cheekbones so slender… Goro dropped his phone as he curled into his side, his cheeks heating up. He coughed, feeling more petals flutter out of his mouth. The teen groaned.

_Do I really.. love him?_

_But if that’s so then that means… he doesn't love me._

* * *

“Sometimes in order to get to the bottom of something, you must deter your allies as well as your enemies.” Goro said sweetly, the confusion on Sae’s face almost palpable. The older woman had defensive body language, and Goro overlooked it while she processed what he said.

The silver haired woman shook her head and reached into her pocket, “By the way Akechi-kun, does this look familiar to you?” she asked as she held out a phone. Goro blinked down at the black phone, the design on the back similar to a distant memory, but he shook his head. “It’s the suspect’s phone, I think you’ll need this for your investigations.”

Once again he shook his head. “The suspect’s personal belongings is meaningless to me, and I’ll be willing to overlook you taking evidence if you go on your way.” Goro stood rigid, the sweet-but-fake smile ever present on his face. Sae seemed to budge and lowered her hand back to her side, and sighed.

“Just be careful, Akechi-kun.”

Goro padded past her, his school dress shoes clicking on the tile floor and echoing down the hallway. “I always am, Miss Sae.”

The security guard had kindly agreed to enter the room with him, and Goro felt his stomach twist when his gaze fell on Akira. He looked shocked and betrayed, but his eyes were darkened with something else entirely. Swiftly Goro had sniped the gun from the guard, immediately putting a bullet into his chest. His eyes followed the body as it slumped to the floor, pointing the gun at the corpse as if it was to dare to move once again.

The other boy in the room had been staring at him, horrified, appalled at what had just transpired. Goro turned to look at him, smiling. “Now that we’re alone, I should thank you really. Your group made it all too easy to capture you,” Goro said as he took a step closer, the gun held upwards. “This is it.”

Goro pointed the silenced pistol straight at Akira’s forehead, his eyes devoid of any emotion other than hatred. A small cough erupted from his throat and Goro covered his mouth and coughed into his hand, grunting as the familiar sensation of flowers tumbled past his lips. He clenched his hand into a fist, crushing the flower petals. “This is your justice.”

A shot concealed by the silencer fit snugly into Akira’s skull, and Goro only stared down at the second corpse. _  
_

* * *

 

“Please get that bastard, make him pay for what he’s done…”

“ _ Akechi-kun _ !”

Two gunshots rung throughout the engine room, and Akira felt his throat clench. Then he screamed, the sound ripped from his throat as he banged on the metal wall that separated all of them from the boy who had given his life to protect theirs.

“Joker!”

He couldn’t hear them as he banged his fists on the wall, yelling Goro’s name over and over again. Arms wrapped around his waist and had attempted to pull him away from the wall, but Akira struggled. He could hear Makoto yell behind him and finally, as if all the energy had been zapped away from him, the older teen managed to pull him away.

The two of them fell backwards, Akira falling directly onto Makoto. Silence fell over them as the other Thieves attempted to crowd around them, but Akira just let out another scream. The scream fell into a series of coughs, Makoto rubbing his back as if asking him to calm down. The black haired boy covered his mouth with both of his hands as he felt himself about to retch, but nothing came out.

He hiccuped as he pulled his hands away, staring down at his red gloves. White petals covered his palms.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: asphodels are flower language for "my regrets will follow you to the grave."


End file.
